Bravepaw's Journey
by civetchanging
Summary: Bravepaw is determined to be a warrior- and when Lionstar offers to mentor him, his dream starts to become reality. Unfortunately, being Lionstar's apprentice comes with some of StarClan's 'Terms and Conditions.' (CHAPTER FOUR UPLOADED)
1. Prologue

The first memory he has is squirming. Pressing close to his mother for warmth- nosing for the source of milk, eyes and ears sealed shut. He remembers the comforting licks in his fur, the sweet taste of food, his mother's heartbeat almost thunderous compared to his own. His first few days of consciousness were like this- drifting in and out of one kind of darkness to the next, squirming and eating and being groomed.

His next memories are much, much louder. By the time his ears have unsealed, he becomes aware of other presences in this limited world of his. He has learned the voice of his mother- and with that, his name. Bravekit. He doesn't quite understand it, but it was given to him by her, so it's good enough. He learns other voices too- a shrill, scratchy voice from a cat named Thistlekit, and the scolding voice of what he assumes is Thistlekit's mother. There's also a bubbling, babbling voice- he learns that one belongs to Skykit, and a stern, high voice, belonging to Swiftkit.

When his eyes open, he's nearly taken aback by the world. Of course, he had crawled about pitifully before, but his mother, Softshadow being her name, always kept him confined to her side. He's excited, too- The voices from before now have faces, and he had wanted to see them for what felt like an eternity. Peering over the edge of the nest, he spots who he assumes is Thistlekit- the spiky pale fur and ragged tail that sticks straight into the air seems to match the scratchy voice he heard before. Skykit is soft, he decides, savoring the new context for the word in his mind. Everything about her is made of circles, and she smiles back at him when she catches his eye. He ducks, shaking his pelt slightly, and turns to look at Swiftkit, whose striking black-and-white markings and large size have Bravekit's face burning with jealousy. Now this presents him a new question-

What does HE look like? Kneading his paws into mama's belly, he impatiently waits for her to wake up.

"Mama, wake up! I have a question!" His voice sounds funny to him, after all this time, and he can't help but crinkle his nose at it. She sits up, looking down at him with a yawn.  
"What is it, Bravekit?" His tail puffs out of its own accord, eyes gleaming.  
"What do I look like?" She gives a mrrow of amusement, leaning down to pick him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Let's go see!" She carries him out- out of the nest! Out of the den! His senses are assaulted with sights and sounds and smells, watching the camp mull about their business. Cats lounge and eat and groom each other, chattering amongst themselves. And they're all so big! He suddenly feels awfully tiny, shrinking against his mother as she gives a little purr. One of the cats- a big, burly black cat with patches of orange smattering his pelt in odd patterns, and the strongest blue eyes Bravekit had ever seen- approached, dipping his head slightly to Softshadow.

"He lives."

"Of course, Flamestripe. He's a little warrior- isn't that right?" The coldness she has in addressing the other dissipates when she turns her attention back to her kit, and he nods shyly. Flamestripe simply gives Bravekit another look- before turning on his heel and walking away. Before the kit can contemplate what that meant, his mother was setting him down in front of a strange, clear, reflective thing. A puddle! He had heard of these!  
"Bravekit, if you're very careful, you'll be able to see your reflection!" She was posed to catch him if he fell in, and he tentatively got to his feet, wobbling and nearly falling out of balance. Shifting his weight to his stronger side, he peered at his own reflection. He was soft, too, like Skykit, with dark fur like mama's and white dots smattered over his cheeks and body. His tail wiggled in the air, and his round ears flopped about at every noise. The thing he liked best, though, was his eyes. They were round and green- not anything like Flamestripe's. They looked like mama's eyes! Giving another look over himself, he frowns slightly. Peering back at his haunches, he then looks up at his Mother.

"Mama, where'd my leg go?" He mewled, wiggling the stump of a back leg. Her expression softened, and she carefully picked him back up.

"You were born like that, Bravekit! It just means you're a little different, that's all." He nods at her explanation. That makes sense, he supposes! He had been doing fine without it anyways.

When they get back to the nest, he's almost instantly tackled by the bigger kitten- Thistlekit- who gives a sharp growl and bats at his face.

"So you ARE awake!" He crows triumphantly, Bravekit only able to sputter under the onslaught. It's only a matter of moments though before Thistlekit is pulled off by Softshadow and set back down into his own nest. "Thistlekit, I know you're excited to have a playmate, but you need to be more careful with Bravekit." She chides, shaking her head. Thistlekit pouts, but he doesn't make another attempt at a tackle.

Bravekit takes a minute to think over things- and decides that even with cats like Thistlekit and Flamestripe, the world isn't bad at all.


	2. ALLEGIANCES

**((AN: SOME OC CHARS HAVE BEEN ADDED TO PAD OUT THE CLANS BECAUSE GOD IS PUNISHING ME FOR HUBRIS. SEE END NOTES FOR OC CREDIT))**

 **ALLEGIANCES  
**

MIGHTCLAN

Mightclan territory extends from the Thunderpath, across a thick deciduous forest until it hits the moor.

 **LEADER** \- Lionstar, a massive, thick-furred, blue-eyed golden tabby, with a thick mane, tufted ears, and a massive dog-bite scar on his side, nearing the stomach, a long scar that winds from his gut to his neck, claw scars on his flank, and a scar on the cheek.

APPRENTICE: BRAVEPAW

 **DEPUTY** \- Flamestripe, a bulky, tall, blue-eyed tortie tom with orange marks around the muzzle, chest, forehead, and that form tiger-like stripes down his forelegs, small, rounded ears, a scar near the throat and a stumpy tail.

APPRENTICE: FLAMEPAW

 **MEDICINE CAT** \- Silverflower, a small, old, short-legged she-cat with pretty silver fur and a slight limp.

APPRENTICE: QUIETPAW

 **WARRIORS** -

Cleartongue, a well-muscled, short-furred, brown lynx point trans tom with shockingly dark-colored eyes, a notched ear, and no tail.

APPRENTICE: SWIFTPAW

Blossomnose, a dark-eyed siamese she-cat with long fur, large ears, and a darker brown spot right above the corner of her mouth.

APPRENTICE: FROGPAW

Mousetail, a small, tuxedo tom with curled ears, large paws, a scar over one eye, and a long tail.

Shadowstep, a tall, ragged black tom with dry eyes and a scar under one eye.

APPRENTICE: THISTLEPAW

Sparrowtongue, a golden, messy-furred trans tom with green eyes.

APPRENTICE: ROCKPAW

Stonefur, a stocky, solemn tom with grey fur and a darker grey stripe down the back of his neck.

Nightpelt, a lithe, long-furred, dark she-cat with a mischievous gleam in her eyes and a white patch on her chest.

Smoothfang, a tall, black-furred tom with large teeth.

Swiftstream, a black and white tom with long legs and blue eyes.

Sunshadow, a young, spiky-furred black tom.

Brighttongue, a young, golden tom with a plain face and constant smile.

Breezefall, a young, creamy-furred she-cat with a long tail and legs.

APPRENTICE: SKYPAW

Snowdapple, a pretty white-she cat with ginger patches and amber eyes.

 **APPRENTICES** -

Bravepaw, a small, fluffy black tom with green eyes, white spots across his face, back, and tail, and missing a hind leg.

Thistlepaw, a pale, spiky-furred tom with amber eyes, long claws, and a stumpy tail.

Swiftpaw, a large, black and white tom with blue eyes, lanky legs, and short fur.

Skypaw, a soft, brown and white she cat with yellow eyes, small ears, and a poofy tail.

Quietpaw, a large, pale tom with short fur and a stubby nose.

Rockpaw, a reddish-brown tom with wide eyes and spiky fur.

Firepaw, a lean trans tom with half of his body having white fur, that side having an amber eye, and the other side being a tortie pattern with a blinded blue eye and a notch in his ear, and has a stumpy tail.

Frogpaw, a black she-cat with long fur, large, green eyes, a large mouth, long legs, large paws, and a long tail.

 **QUEENS** -

Softshadow, a short, fluffy, black-furred she cat with green eyes, mother of Bravepaw

Thornear, a pale, spiky-furred she-cat, mother of Thistlepaw

Cloverpool, a short, fat, calico she-cat, with blind milky eyes, mother of Skypaw

Honeyglow, a small, thin, brown and white she-cat with golden eyes and small ears, mother of Skypaw.

 **ELDERS** -

Streamrunner, a short calico white tom with golden paws and dark spots around his eyes.

Frostfall, a weary, thin, white-furred she-cat with long fur, amber eyes, and a rounded face.

Snakewhisker, large, thick-furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Breezefoot, a long-legged, soft-faced tuxedo trans tom with blue eyes.

IRONCLAN

IronClan territory is a barren highland moore with lots of stones, ditches, and tunnels beneath the surface. It runs from where the deciduous forest begins to where the base of the mountain begins.

 **LEADER** \- Darkstar, a mangled, ancient black tom missing half of his face and chunks of his throat.

APPRENTICE: ICEPAW

 **DEPUTY** \- Blackmist, a smooth-furred black tom with golden eyes, a thick mane, and a long tail.

 **MEDICINE CAT** \- Festermouth, a ragged grey tom with a missing tooth and a constant squint.

APPRENTICE: SUNPAW

 **WARRIORS** -

Peakfang- A massive, mangy tom with an underbite and spiky fur.

Maggotflesh- A scraggly black trans tom with sections of hairless flesh that is scarred intensively, blue eyes, a bob tail, and nicked ears.

APPRENTICE: FUZZPAW

Jaggedbelly- A large, muscular, pale furred cat with an amber eye, empty eye socket, scars over the missing eye and temple of the head.

Russetflight- A muscular trans she-cat with reddish-brown fur and a white underbelly.

APPRENTICE: YELLOWPAW

Lizardslash- a grey, lanky tom with a long snout, short ears, a long tail, and amber eyes.

Pitchmouth- a black, drooling tom with short fur, small, blind eyes, and long, lanky legs.

Halfmask- A tuxedo patterned tom with a massive scar down his forehead, green eyes, and smooth fur.

Marblepounce- a fluffy, orange tom with black and white markings, including an almost exclusively black and white face, amber eyes, a missing front leg, and a long, feathery tail.

Rainwalker, a small grey cat with a short tail and blue eyes.

 **APPRENTICES** -

Icepaw, a light silver-blue hairless cat with mangy skin, yellow-tinted scleras, amber eyes, notched ears, and a thin, ragged frame.

Fuzzpaw, a pale golden-furred she-cat with unkempt fur, golden eyes, long canines, and a bob tail.

Yellowpaw, a small, wavy-furred tan tom with drooping ears and amber eyes.

Sunpaw, a grown, tortie she-cat with amber eyes, large ears, long fur, and a long tail.

 **QUEENS** -

 **ELDERS** -

HEARTCLAN

HeartClan territory covers the bottom part of the mountain, from the barren steppeland to the forest on the other side.

 **LEADER** \- Wolfstar, a short furred, well-kept tom with green eyes and long legs.

 **DEPUTY** \- Silverstrike, a spiky furred, grey, angular tom with yellow eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT** \- Sunwatcher, an energetic, likeable she-cat with grey fur, big, yellow eyes, white paws, a white chest, a white muzzle, long, thick fur, and a long tail.

 **WARRIORS** -

Cherrywhisper, an elegant, round-faced, russet-colored she cat with silky, short fur and golden eyes.

APPRENTICE: ECHOPAW

Tigerspring, a large, muscular, brown tabby trans tom with white muzzle, amber eyes, and rounded ears.

Mudriver, a large, golden-brown she cat with black spots, blue eyes, a bobtail, and a white muzzle.

Nighteye, a lanky, black, trans tom with white eye dots, a white underbelly, and a white tail tip.

APPRENTICE: SPARKPAW

Roundmask, a fat tuxedo tom with a bob tail and constant smile

APPRENTICE: SHADEPAW

Hawkwing, a pale calico trans top with golden eyes, and a dark, yellowish-brown wing-like pattern on his back.

APPRENTICE: RAVENPAW

Shademask, a fluffy, seal-point cat with almond-shaped, pale eyes.

Dogsnout, a spiky-furred golden tom with a long muzzle and green eyes.

APPRENTICE: ROSEPAW

 **APPRENTICES** -

Rosepaw, a pinkish-grey, fluffy she-cat with yellow eyes, black splotches, white paws, a large, curled tail and long legs.

Sparkpaw, a golden, amber-eyed tom with spiky fur, black stripes, and a stubby tail.

Echopaw, a slender black she-cat with white marks under her eyes and long ear tufts.

Shadepaw, a spiky-furred black she-cat with long fur, a white underbelly, white paws, and dark eyes.

Ravenpaw, a dark-furred trans tom with amber eyes, a white neck, and unusually long tail.

 **QUEENS** -

Bubblesplash, a brown-furred she-cat with soft, silky fur, surrogate mother to Mistkit.

 **KITS** \- Mistkit, a black, spiky-furred tom with amber eyes.

 **ELDERS** -

Briarpath, a large, fawn-colored tabby she-cat with white paws, a white chest, and yellow eyes.

WILLCLAN

WillClan territory covers a coniferous forest from the bottom of the mountain to the Thunderpath

 **LEADER** \- Redstar, a tall, rugged, spiky-furred tom with golden eyes, white fur with a red back and tail, an underbite, and an x-shaped scar on his cheek.

APPRENTICE: VIOLETPAW

 **DEPUTY** \- Oakstripe, a dark brown tom with smooth fur, long legs, dark tabby stripes, and amber eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT** \- Bluepool, a plain-faced, blue-silver tom with spiky fur near the back of his neck and a long tail.

APPRENTICE: THORNPAW

 **WARRIORS** -

Ripplesplash, a massive black and white tom with red eyes, white marks encircling the eyes, a white underbelly, and white paws.

Willowdrop, a tall, pale-yellow she cat with curly fur, blue eyes, and a sly smile.

Silverface, a grey, spiky-furred tom with dark eyes, black eye spots, large paws and a spiky tail.

Rabbithop, a brown she-cat with large ears, a white spot on her chest, white paws, and long legs.

APPRENTICE: DEERPAW

Specklestorm, a muscular grey tom with black speckles, yellow eyes, short ears, and long whiskers.

Rockjaw, a dark, curly-furred tom with long claws, amber eyes, and a poofy tail.

APPRENTICE: WEASELPAW

Goldensnake, a golden-furred trans she-cat with yellow eyes, a long tail, and an elegant build.  
APPRENTICE: MAPLEPAW  
Stormear, a silvery-blue trans she-cat with blue eyes, white ear tips, and long legs.

Fleetleg, a massive grey tom with a scar over one eye, a white jaw, a short tail, and broadshoulders.

APPRENTICE: SILVERPAW

Foxmask, a big-pawed, red-furred tom with blue eyes, large ears, and curly fur.

 **APPRENTICES** -

Violetpaw, a messy-furred grey tom with pale yellow eyes, a hollow face, and rather long legs.

Deerpaw, a pale yellow, blue eyed she-cat with long fur, wide eyes, and ears that are long and bent in many places.

Maplepaw, a red furred she cat with green eyes, long fur, and large paws

Silverpaw, a silver, spiky-furred tom cat with lighter grey circles around the eyes, lighter-grey paws, and a spiky tail.

Thornpaw, a black-furred, green eyed trans she-cat with a very long tail, droopy eyes, and folded ears

Weaselpaw, a pale yellow-furred trans tom with blue eyes, a round face, and narrow eyes.

 **ELDERS** -

 **QUEENS** \- Runningpool, a calico she-cat with a stubby tail, mother to Stonekit

 **KITS** \- Stonekit, a dark, curly-furred tom with long claws, blue eyes, and a stubby tail.

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

Stain- a ragged, dark-furred tom cat with a tattered red bandana and a massive scar that covers most of his upper face, mangling the muzzle slightly.

Overhaul- a smooth-furred, lynx-point dark tom with no tail, dark eyes, notched ears, and a mangled muzzle.

Chronos- A spiky-furred trans tom with a white, tattered collar and a mangled muzzle.

Mimic- A tall, golden-furred tom with unkempt fur, a long tail, and a mangled muzzle.

Jarr- A muscular black tom with a mangled muzzle.

Sayer- A thin, pale tom with curly fur and a mangled muzzle.

Rap- A large, white tom with long fur and broad shoulders, and a mangled muzzle.

Cheat- a young, ragged white tom with wide eyes and a mangled muzzle.

 **((A/N: OCS LIST: FOXMASK (boku-no-bitch-academia on tumblr) SNAKEWHISKER, BRIARPATH, RAINWALKER (prince_of_kuthia on ao3) BREEZEFOOT (mamamomochii on instagram) SUNPAW (vellichorial on both tumblr and twitter) CLOVERPOOL (mistermeowth on tumblr) HONEYGLOW(pastel-remedy on tumblr) THANKS FOR YOUR PERMISSION IN USING THESE CHARS  
**


	3. Chapter 1

"Bravekit! Come on, loser, you're slowing us down!" Thistlekit squeaked, squirming out from under the wall of brambles that had been the nursery wall.

"Be quiet, Thistlekit! You're gonna wake up mama!" He whispers back, Skykit nudging him through the wall so she could squirm out, followed by Swiftkit, who nervously looked back.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We ARE breaking the rules, after all." He blinks, brows furrowing. Thistlekit just growls, trotting forward. "You don't HAVE to come. But when we catch the fox, you'll see." The three other kits follow, Swiftkit still occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see if an adult was going to come and stop them- or if he should just go turn them in himself. But, Bravekit had to commend him at least on sticking to his word that he would come, (Firekit had turned them down and he didn't think they could do it, just with three of them) and as Skykit bounced beside him, the forest infinitely massive in front of them. Thistlekit's bobbing head, Skykit's waving tail, even Swiftkit's comparatively bulky form looks infinitesimally tiny compared to the trees, the sounds of animals scurrying and birds cawing, the smell of the earth and moist spring of moss under his paws. Even on a mission, this was...wow. It was peaceful. So peaceful, in fact, he almost bumped into Thistlekit as he skidded to a halt. Looking back, the endless green he had found so soothing seemed to pull further and further away, obscuring the camp he called home. Bravekit shuddered.

"I see it!" Thistlekit squealed, peering through the bush. "I see the fox!" All four kits struggled to find a place to look through, and sure enough, a flash of orange fur and the gleam of sharp teeth shone through the thick underbrush. Before Bravekit could come up with a plan, Thistlekit darts forward, yowling loudly and charging the fox with tiny claws. The creature snaps its jaws, and to the horror of his denmates, the flash of yellow stuck between its teeth was Thistlekit's tail, the kitten helplessly squirming in the hold and screeching with pain. Bravekit's legs locked with fear, hackles standing as he and the others trembled. Oh, what he would give for his mom to come swooping in to the rescue, like she did when the freshkill pile fell on him, like she did every time Thistlekit's play got a little too rough- but he couldn't smell or hear any adults. It was just them. Before he could blink, he was charging forward as well, pushing himself forward as fast as he could on three legs.

 _When attacking a larger animal, go for the eyes to distract it. It's a risky maneuver, sure. But it can be a great help if you're the faster of the two._ He had watched the older cats train their battle moves, ducking and leaping and batting. He flung himself forward, claws digging into the flesh of the animal's muzzle, forcing it to release Thistlekit, who scampered to the side quickly so as not to be caught again. Bravekit dug his claws in as much as he could, clinging on for his life. As he felt his grip slipping, A flash of gold darted past, launching him off the fox and sending the beast skidding across the grass. _Lionstar!_ His heart practically burst with jaw, tumbling his way to where other cats waited. Cleartongue and Flamestripe soon came to the leader's aid, while Softshadow pulled him tight into her side. His ears were ringing and his vision was blurry, entire body shaking. He could hear his mama saying something, but none of it was clear. As her tongue lapped over his ruffled fur, he started to get a clearer view of the situation.

Thistlekit was being tended to by Thornear and Shadowstep, but the two of them seemed to be in argument. Swiftkit was pressed into Swiftstream and practically sobbing, and Skykit was hiding behind Shadowstep, trying to get a look at Thistlekit. It wasn't long before the fox was being chased off into the underbrush, but only Bravekit seemed to notice Lionstar stepping behind a bush instead of helping his clanmates. Was he injured? Curious. Soon the kittens were being herded back to the camp, carried by the scruff and getting a thorough chewing out by the deputy.

"What were you thinking?! You could've been killed- and if not for Softshadow and Thornear making a fuss, we may not have been able to find you in time! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" The booming voice worsened the headache Bravekit was developing, but it was with a shameful heat under his pelt that he realized the large tom was right. That WAS incredibly reckless- and poor Swiftkit, he had even tried to warn them! Mumbling out a promise to never do that again, he and his companions were set down in the medicine den for Silverflower to look over. Thistlekit, ever bouncy and loud, was nothing more than a pathetic lump with a mangled rear end. Skykit was given poppyseed to help her sleep, and Swiftkit was impossible to remove from his brother's side. Bravekit himself was given a look over, and at the sight of the orange tufts of fur caught in his claws, Silvershadow gave him an amused look.

"Warrior in the making, huh?" She clicks her tongue, giving him some poppyseed as well, which he laps up with a small nod. Then he curls up, legs sore and trembling. It's not long before he's overcome with sleep, which is certainly welcome after the day's events.


	4. Chapter 2

((A/N: sorry about the wait on this chapter ive 1) been trying to write longer chapters and 2) had to clean up the allegiances in what i can only call a goddamn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation you know how it be. Thanks to my pal Ghost for helping me rewrite the fucking apprenticeship speech, god knows the Erins have no pity for the fools like me.

Bravekit tilted a little, nearly falling under Softshadow's frantic licking. "Mom! I'm clean!" He squealed, getting to his feet. She gave him one last lick, absolutely radiating pride. "I'm just so proud of you! My little Bravekit is gonna be an apprentice! These moons go by so fast!" She gushes, rumbling out a purr. He ducks his head, but gives her a loving nuzzle before hopping off to join his friends. Skykit had been practically made into an orb by her moms, and Swiftkit was being hyped up by his brother. Thistlekit's pelt was untameable, but Thornear was giving it her all, anyway. He looked over to where his Clanmates had already started to gather, including the apprentices that had been named a moon earlier. Catching Firepaw's eye, he ducks his head nervously, feeling heat rise to the tips of his ears. They should've been apprenticed at the same time as Quietpaw, Firepaw, Frogpaw, and Rockpaw, but had been held back a moon because of their fox-hunting stunt. But now was the day! They'd finally get to be apprentices! As Lionstar leaped to the top of Highrock, the four kits scurried off eagerly to take their places.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under Highrock for a Clan meeting!" He booms, although it was hardly necessary- near everyone had already gathered.

"We are here today to witness the rite of passage every young cat must go through, another step on their path to serving their Clan. Thistlekit, step forward." The cream-colored tom bounds forward, stump of a tail wiggling in excitement.

"Thistlekit, you have reached the age of 6 moons, and it is now time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thistlepaw. Your mentor will be Shadowstep. I hope Shadowstep will pass down all he knows to you." He steps back, and before Bravekit could even blink, Shadowstep was on the platform, looking down at Thistlepaw with unreadable eyes. Then Lionstar continues.

"Shadowstep, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Mousetail, and you have shown yourself to be level-headed and strong of will. You will be the mentor of Thistlepaw, and I expect you to pass on all that you know to him." The two touched noses briefly, before Thistlepaw darted back down so the ceremony could continue, and Shadowstep slinked off to his seat next to Sparrowtongue. _An odd choice,_ Bravekit thought, _but an understandable one. Shadowstep is bound to keep Thistlepaw in line._ After Thistlepaw came Swiftpaw, apprenticed to Cleartongue- _Both with a strong sense of right and wrong_. Followed by Skykit, who was apprenticed to Breezefall. _She's young, but friendly. A good match for Skypaw._ Looking around as the two touched noses, Bravekit tried to guess who his mentor would be. He knew he wouldn't end up in the medicine den- Quietpaw had volunteered for that, but he couldn't think of any warrior who'd want to take on a three-legged apprentice. Pelt suddenly uncomfortable with shame, he briefly entertained the thought that he might not even be getting apprenticed at all! This, however, ceased when he was called up to Highrock, pelt burning under every scrabble of his paws on the steep stone.

"Bravekit, you have reached the age of 6 moons, and it is now time for you to be apprenticed." Lionstar begins, pausing slightly. "You have, in this short time, proven yourself as a fine future warrior. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bravepaw." The praise fills his heart with joy, ears perking slightly. "I will be your mentor, and I will work to impart all my knowledge upon you until you receive your warrior name." His entire body seemed to buzz with excitement, slightly unsure if this was actually happening. But as Lionstar bent his massive head down, noses touching for the brief, but infinite moment, Bravepaw knew that this was as real as the warmth he felt in those first days of life.

"Thistlepaw! Swiftpaw! Skypaw! Bravepaw!" The chant started, and spread quickly, the entire camp cheering for the new apprentices. He gave Lionstar one last breathless squeak, before running off to confirm with his mother what had actually just happened. He was an apprentice! And his mentor was Lionstar!

"Don't get a big head because the leader picked you as his apprentice, Stumpy." Bravepaw cocked his head to see Thistlepaw's face pulled into a sneer. "He probably just felt bad for you or something." Bravepaw felt the heat rise up in his face again, but swallowed it down. "You heard him. He said I'd already proven that I'll be a good warrior!" He retorts, ear flicking slightly.

"Yeah, that was just to make you feel better. If anything, all you've done is drag the rest of us back, being so small and helpless like you are." He spits, and Bravepaw finds himself puffing out. "I saved you from that fox!" He exclaims, causing Thistlepaw to bristle as well, baring his teeth in a snarl.

"You didn't save me! All you did was get in the way! And if you don't learn your lesson, I'll rake your ears off!" Amber eyes narrow angrily, but before the situation can escalate, Shadowstep is grabbing Thistlepaw by the scruff.

"Save your energy for your vigil tonight. Mousebrain." He drones, looking down at Bravepaw in annoyance.

"You too, apprentice. Get rested." With that, he releases his apprentice, before stalking off to a sunny spot to nap. Bravepaw takes the opportunity to skitter away, taking a seat next to Skypaw.

"Thistlepaw being a thorn in the nest again?" She meows, blinking over at him.

"You said it." He manages to push out a laugh, looking over his shoulder. He doesn't see Thistlepaw, but boy, he sure does see someone else. Firepaw was on his way towards them, eyes fixed firmly on Bravepaw. He sits down smoothly, face impassive as he looks down at the black-furred apprentice.

"Congrats." Is all he says, head tilted carefully. Skypaw takes that as her cue to go pester her mentor.

"Uh, thanks! You too!" Good going Bravepaw. Two sentences and you've fucked this up. However, the slip doesn't seem to bother the other apprentice- in fact, he almost thinks he sees a flash of a small smile before the face returns to a blank slate.

"Thanks." Just as Bravepaw thinks he's making leeway, a booming voice calls him.

"Bravepaw! May I speak with you, please?" Lionstar calls, and Bravepaw pushes out a small apology before trotting away from his friend and towards the golden tabby.

"Yes, Lionstar?" He blinks, wondering if he's already done something wrong. But instead, he's just ushered into the Leader's den, where Streamrunner, Cleartongue, and Silverflower wait. "What's all this?" He squeaks, and Cleartongue simply moves to guard the door. Lionstar takes a breath, but continues.

"Young Bravepaw, I have picked you as my apprentice because of your dedication, courage, and heroic spirit. StarClan has chosen you as well."

Now just hold on a minute.

"Starclan?" He breathes, eyes widening.

"There is a great darkness in the world, Young Bravepaw. You weren't born, but I'm sure you know of the battle with IronClan." Bravepaw nods, thinking carefully.

"The one with...the dogs?" This earns a nod of affirmation from his mentor.

"One battle won does not mean a won war, Bravepaw. By becoming my apprentice, you become successor to this war. I wish to give you an opportunity to back down."

A War.

The thought of war was not one that pleased Bravepaw. But this was an opportunity to become a warrior who could serve his Clan to the best of his ability- he had been chosen, so why squander that now?

"I won't back down." His voice doesn't waver, despite the terrible anxiety wracking his gut. Lionstar smiles.

"Then tomorrow, after your vigil, we will head to the Moonlands. I wish we could allow you more time to rest, but…" He pauses. "There simply is never time."

"I'll be able to do it. I promise."

"I know, Bravepaw. You may go now." He can sense Streamrunner's eyes following him as he leaves, and Cleartongue gives him a reassuring smile, but to no avail. His body is trembling by the time he gets to the apprentice den, curling up in an empty nest and sinking into sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

((A/N: yall have no idea how proud i am for breaking 3,500 words w this chapter

The vigil is long, and silent. The four apprentices take their places at different spots in camp, staring up at the stars. The moon passes overhead, and Bravepaw finds himself recalling a story Softshadow used to tell him when the nighttime was too overwhelming.

 _Once, long ago,_ she would start. _There were four clans._

 _But mama,_ he would interrupt, _There are four clans now!_ She would laugh, licking his forehead fur into a little curl, and then continue her story.

 _Silly Bravekit, they were different Clans, than those of now. These Clans were made of powerful, massive cats- So great that they dwarfed even Twolegs when they stood on their hind legs, and could take down wolves with single swipes of their paws. In the mountains were the Leopards, with fur that shone in silver and gold, and black spots as deep as the night sky. The Leopards were strong climbers, and stealthy hunters. They survived the harsh mountain winters with thick pelts and long tails, and preyed on the wolves who followed the caribou there. But they were as loving as they were powerful, and they were lead by the kind Heartstar. In the pine forest were the Tigers, with striped pelts made of sun and shadow, and thick, powerful limbs. The Tigers were powerful in form, and strong in spirit, led by the stubborn Willstar. On the moor were the Cheetahs, lean and fast, with spotted pelts and long limbs, who first learned to expand the rabbit warrens beneath the soil, whose harsh way of life taught them to be as strong as stone, and lead by the leader Ironstar. And in our forest, Bravekit, were the Lions._

 _Like Lionstar?_

 _Close. They were massive, golden-maned cats with tufted tails, whose voices boomed through the forest. They were the most close-knit of the Clans, and respected among all as the most honest and noble. Their teeth were bigger than a cat's forepaw, and they owned the forest, not through force, but through the respect of others, lead by the leader Mightstar._

 _And what happened to them, Mama?_

 _The wind across the mooreland is bitter and cold, Bravekit, and it froze the Cheetahs' hearts until they shattered like ice. Their leader, Ironstar, a bitter husk, demanded the others bow to him and him alone. They refused. The fight was long, and cruel, even with the Cheetahs being outnumbered. They used the wolves the Leopards had preyed on, and the foxes and badgers that had been driven from the forest. And as Ironstar had to face those he betrayed, Ironstar gave a mighty leap, tearing the sun from the sky, turning day into night, allowing him to escape into the darkness. But the moon aided Mightstar, Heartstar, and Willstar, and so they persisted. So, he gave another leap, tearing the moon and stars as if he were clawing off another cat's pelt, freezing the world in a darkness so black it seemed to swallow everything in front of them. But yet the leaders persisted, following his footsteps. When Ironstar had finally been forced to surrender, and driven underground into the warrens, Mightstar, Willstar, and Heartstar had to right the wrongs he had committed._

" _I will be the sun," said Mightstar, his mane a radiant gold. "And I shall light the days and bring them warmth."_

" _I will be the moon," said Willstar, her eye a gleaming silver. "And I shall watch over the night and guard dreams."_

" _And I will be the night sky," said Heartstar, her pelt rippling. "I will give our descendents their final resting place in my fur, as warm and safe as when they were brought into the world." And so, the great leaders climbed to the Moonlands, churning up stardust from within the earth as they leapt into the sky._

 _And now they protect StarClan, right, Mama?  
And StarClan protects us._

Bravepaw closed his eyes, just for a moment, before returning the moon's gaze. He would be visiting the Moonlands tomorrow. The place where cats met with stars. In a breathless bit of wonder, he realizes just how tiny he really is in this world. But it is not a terrible feeling.

The morning comes slowly, in Bravepaw's mind, dew settling on his fur and the grass beneath his paws. He's stiff, he can already tell, from being practically motionless all night. He allows his gaze to wander over his clanmates- Thistlepaw has done surprisingly well, but he can see the stump of his tail lashing impatiently. Skypaw seems lost in her thoughts, staring at her paws, and Swiftpaw, ever diligent, has his gaze forward and ears rotating about for any hint of noise. The morning changes from orange, to purple, to blue, and soon enough, cats are padding out to check on the apprentices. Blossomnose is one of the first- Bravepaw has to stifle a laugh at her curious expression. Lionstar isn't long either, eagerly trotting out.

"You all can stop being so serious now, the sun is up." He laughs a little, gaze resting on Bravepaw.

"Thank StarClan! I thought I was gonna go crazy staring at the brambles all night." Thistlepaw grumbles, immediately bouncing up and stretching his legs. Skypaw just...flops over, giving a relieved huff. Swiftpaw watches for a moment longer, before also getting up to stretch. Bravepaw gives himself a minute to work out a crick in his shoulders, but then heads over to his mentor.

"Will we be leaving soon?" He meows, blinking his eyes and trying to ignore how tired he felt. Oof.

"Soon. I'll have Flamestripe and Cleartongue come with- at least, to escort us to the edge of the territory. And Silverflower will have to give us some herbs before we go." Bravepaw isn't surprised at his leader's choice of warriors to join, but he is amused. Camp gossip rarely missed the nursery after all, and he had heard plenty about Cleartongue not sleeping in the warriors den nearly as much as he should be.

"Right." He nods. "Will Firepaw and Swiftpaw be coming too?" He looks back at Swiftpaw, who's being congratulated by his brother and mentor, and then to the apprentice den, hoping for any sign of Firepaw.

"They will. Never good to leave apprentices in camp to make trouble for themselves." Lionstar laughs again, tail motioning for Bravepaw to join him in the medicine den. Bravepaw has to scamper to keep up with his long strides, and as they enter the medicine den, he can hear Flamestripe already barking out orders for the morning patrols. Silverflower is already up, the tiny she-cat sorting herbs into little bundles for the two of them.  
"Quietpaw, can you tell Lionstar and Bravepaw about these bundles while I go sort our juniper? Good practice, you know." She smiles, heading towards the back of the den while Quietpaw shuffles forward and looks over the bundles. Despite Silverflower saying she'd be busy, Bravepaw watches her flick an ear back to listen to Quietpaw as he speaks.

"Um, this one," he points to a serrated leaf. "Is burnet, and it helps...your endurance." He's borderline mumbling, head ducked low. "And this one, is daisy leaf, well, you know it's a leaf- it...helps with sore joints, and this one, is sorrel, and it keeps you from getting hungry, on the way." He looks back at his mentor, who gives an approving flick of her tail.

"Wow! You've learned a lot in the past moon, huh?" Bravepaw chirps, head tilted. He could never remember so many herbs, especially not in so little time. Quietpaw ducked further at the praise, shyly pushing the bundles to the pair. They eat them quickly, and Bravepaw scrunches his nose at the taste.

"Do we at least have time to eat before we leave?" He asks, following the leader out of the den as he calls another 'thank you' back to the medicine cats.

"We can grab something from the fresh-kill pile, yes. But in any other circumstance, it's better to hunt first before feeding yourself." He reminds, picking a squirrel out of the pile. Bravepaw grabs a finch, gulping it down eagerly. As he finishes, Flamestripe, Cleartongue, Firepaw, and Swiftpaw are approaching, and a few cats are leaving for patrol. Bravepaw pauses, and looks up at Lionstar one more time.

"Can I say bye to my mom first? She's been really excited about this, and I don't want to go off without letting her know." Flamestripe's mouth opens, as if he's about to say 'no', but Cleartongue gives him a light whap on the shoulder and looks to Lionstar.

"Of course." The leader dips his head, and Bravepaw scurries to the nursery as fast as he could. Softshadow seemed to just be waking up, and he presses his nose into her side with a smile.

"I'm heading out with Lionstar today! I'll be back later, okay? And I'll tell you about everything I see!" She smiles at him, licking his head.

"I'm looking forward to it. Be safe, okay?"

"I promise!" With that, he hurries back to where the patrol is waiting, meeting Swiftpaw's smile with a grin of his own.

"Looks like we're all set to go, then." Lionstar rumbles, heading for the entrance to the camp. Bravepaw follows close to his side, eager to see the forest again after so long. It's not nearly as scary as before- although, he figures he has grown since then. Swiftpaw trots to catch up with him (it's not hard, the black-and-white tom is nearly as big as his goddamn mentor) and looks over.

"I'm quite honored to be in the same patrol, Bravepaw! Let's do our best to follow instruction today!" He meows, tail sticking straight up.

"An honor?" He tilts his head, blinking. "We were practically littermates!"

"You heard it yourself- Lionstar clearly sees you with great potential! And he's right, the way you leaped at that fox-" His voice lowers slightly in shame, as does his tail. "I was too scared to do anything- Thistlepaw could have died, but I was frozen in fear!" Bravepaw bumps his shoulder lightly, tail resting on his haunches.

"Swiftpaw, we were kits! I acted in a reckless way- and you were right in the first place. We never should have left camp. Just because I jumped at the fox didn't mean there was any guarantee it would work- we got lucky that the warriors showed up when they did."

"Yes- well-" Swiftpaw pauses, before beaming at Bravepaw. "Let's try to become great warriors together, then! I look forward to training with you!"

"You too!" Bravepaw finds himself grinning back, positively awash with Swiftpaw's enthusiasm. Glancing over, he notices Firepaw watching them from behind Flamestripe, face passive, but eyes curious.

"I can't wait to train with you too, Firepaw!" He beams, slowing down so he could walk side-by-side with the split tom. "I'm sure you've learned some really cool stuff from Flamestripe." Firepaw simply flicks an ear.

"I guess."

"You'll have to show me when we get back to camp! We have to catch up to you, after all!"

"I guess." There wasn't much change in tone, but just enough for Bravepaw to tell that Firepaw was trying to get more distant, mentally. So he looks back to Swiftpaw, who looks back with a flick of the tail. They continue their silent, but meaningless and frantic conversation for a few more minutes, before he turns back to Firepaw.

"So, um. What's apprentice duties like?" He asks, tail swishing.

"Hard." Firepaw's gaze fixates on Flamestripe briefly. "It certainly wears you out." Bravepaw's tail drooped, realizing that his apprenticeship was bound to be leagues different than Firepaw's. Firepaw was training with Flamestripe, and while he didn't know the deputy well, he had a reputation for a harsh tongue and a heavy paw. And for him to be his own father, too... Something in Bravepaw's chest swelled with sympathy, but all he could say was "Oh."

They continue in silence, leaves softening the sounds of their pawsteps, before Firepaw gives a little tilt of his head towards the warriors at the front of the patrol. Lionstar and Cleartongue are pressed side-by-side, and Flamestripe is giving them as wide a berth he can give without it being too obvious that he's annoyed. Bravepaw gives a little snort, nudging Firepaw.

"I'd heard some things, but jeeze, those two are really head over heels, huh?" He laughs, looking to Firepaw for any sort of reaction. The other apprentice does crack a small smile, bumping back into Bravepaw.

"Yeah." And with that small smile, Bravepaw's heart feels like it's going to float out of his chest. Oh, StarClan, he's starting to see where they're coming from.

"It seems we've arrived at the WillClan border. This is as far as we can take you." Flamestripe's voice cuts him out of his thoughts, and he bounds back up to Lionstar's side.

"I'll see you back at camp!" He calls to his friends, watching them leave with their mentors to explore the rest of the territory. Lionstar calls out to a WillClan patrol, who approach him with a wary trot. The patrol is composed of a curly-furred tom who looked like he had a chip on his shoulder, a yellow-furred apprentice with a disdainful glare, a gorgeous golden-furred she-cat, a large-pawed ginger apprentice, a grey tom with speckles, a grey apprentice who looked like he hadn't been groomed a day in his life, and led by a white and red tom with a large underbite.

"Redstar! It's good to see you, friend." Lionstar dips his head, and Bravepaw follows his example.

"Oh? So the leader of MightClan himself comes to OUR border-" He hears the yellow-furred apprentice snicker, before the ginger she-cat cuffs him around the ears.

"Lionstar. What brings you to WillClan territory?" Redstar asks, shooting the two young cats a look.

"We're on our way to the Moonlands. This is my apprentice, Bravepaw." He gestures, and Bravepaw ducks his head even lower.

"An apprentice, eh? I've got one of my own- Violetpaw." He uses his tail to point to the messy-furred tom, whose gaze is boring holes into Bravepaw's pelt. "Specklestorm, Goldensnake, show Lionstar and his apprentice to the HeartClan border. The rest of us will continue with our patrol." Redstar then turns, taking off into the thick pine woods with the rest of his warriors.

"Follow me!" Specklestorm chirps, giving the two a grin despite his previously intimidating demeanor. "And don't cause any trouble." Goldensnake adds, her apprentice, the ginger-furred she-cat from before following close by her side. The two follow the cats deeper into the forest, Bravepaw taking in as much as he can to tell Softshadow about when he gets back to camp.

"I'm Maplepaw." The apprentice introduces herself, cutting Bravepaw from his thoughts.

"I'm Bravepaw- well, I guess you already heard that- it's nice to meet you?" He gives a sheepish smile, and she smiles in return.

"So, what's it like, being a MightClan apprentice?" She asks, eyes sparkling curiously.

"Oh, uh, this is sort of my first day, so…" He rolls his shoulders, trying not to lose his balance in the process.

"Going to the Moonlands? On your first day?" Her questioning continues, and he just gives a tight smile.

"It's a MightClan thing."

"Oh."

Awkward silence descends between the two of them, only broken up by an occasional joke from Specklestorm and the sharp-witted responses of Goldensnake. Lionstar laughs along, but any attempt to follow the conversation leaves Bravepaw more confused than before. When they reach the beginning of the mountain, the patrol starts to head back, and Maplepaw simply gives him another smile.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Bravepaw from MightClan. Good luck with climbing up the Moonlands." Her eyes linger on his leg, or, lack thereof, and he ducks his head a little. He knows she meant well, but he might as well have told her 'Good luck not tripping on your big paws.'

From there, they wait until another patrol comes along- He only really remembers the calico tom with an attitude and his...gloomy apprentice- who then lead them up the mountain, as far as their boundaries lead. Bravepaw's eyes widen at the sight- a steep slope of rock that flattens off into a plateau far beyond his head.

"We're climbing THAT?" He squeaks out to his mentor, who just gives him a sad smile.

"I guess StarClan doesn't like too many visitors, yeah?" Lionstar then proceeds to laugh at his own joke, before starting to climb up the sheer rock. Bravepaw hesitates- he can see even Lionstar isn't having an easy time, and Lionstar's the strongest cat he knows! But he knows that if he's ever going to make it as a great warrior, he's going to have to learn how to conquer a simple rock wall. He leaps to the first foothold fairly easily, and from there, it's a test of strength and endurance- his forepaws will have to do most of the work, and great StarClan, does it _ache_. Lionstar is paces ahead of him, and it's not long before every muscle in his body is screaming at him to give up. Rock crumbles beneath his hind leg, and he quickly jumps to the next hold. Watching the path Lionstar takes, he starts calculating his own- follow in the footsteps of Lionstar, who's made this journey before. It feels like eternity in a grey, flat hell, and by the time he pulls himself above the edge with a gasp, his entire body is trembling and the sun is dipping below the horizon.

Lionstar is already there, laying in one of the smooth craters- _footholds of the Greats as they leapt into the sky_ \- and he motions for Bravepaw to lay in the one next to him. The poor apprentice's body struggles to stagger into the crater, but when he does, he takes notice of something he hadn't before. The ground was smattered with glittering spots- and much more so in the craters, and as the moon rose, the rock below them was turned into a shimmering, glowing, reflection of the starry sky. Lionstar lays down his head and closes his eyes, and Bravepaw, breathless, does the same, sleep washing over him like a chilled wave of moonlight.

When his eyes open, he's no longer on the Moonlands- the grass beneath his feet is soft and shimmery, and Lionstar stands beside him, pelt radiant and eyes aglow. The sight in front of him, however, knocks him breathless. A cat, fur drenched in starshine, glimmering, ebbing, and not quite solid, stands before them, her long, black fur and golden eyes somehow offering all the warmth he had felt with Softshadow, dipping her head to greet Lionstar. Behind her, six cats, indescribable but overwhelmingly _powerful_ waver and flicker in his vision. And further yet, he sees the Great Cats, Willstar's unblinking gaze fixed on him, Heartstar's body curling and breathing, and Mightstar's solemn but regal face regarding him with an impassive expression.

"Lionstar, my apprentice, you have chosen well." Her voice rings with the joy of many, and Lionstar leaps to touch noses with her.

"Goldenstar! Oh, it's been so long-" His purr is stuck in his throat. "I knew you would approve of him-" He's cut off by his own voice breaking, and Bravepaw feels a rush of emotion he can't identify. Goldenstar turns to him, the cats behind her moving as she does.

"Bravepaw, last of your litter, loved by a mother and cared for by friends." She smiles, walking closer- no, all 7 are walking closer, somehow one, somehow not.

"You are our chosen vessel, Bravepaw. You are full of light, but there is a great darkness coming. A darkness no cat could withstand alone." He shudders, unable to pull his gaze away from the glimmering cat.

"We will give you the will of a Tiger, the heart of a Leopard, and the might of a Lion, Bravepaw. But to have such gifts is to bear their weight. Will you back down?" Their voice echoes in his mind, but somehow, he is calm.

"No." The word is pulled from his throat- unwavering, unflinching. Goldenstar smiles, touches her- no, touches THEIR nose to his, and then, everything is pain.

It's a scorching, white-hot pain, one that wracks every bone and every muscle- his eyes roll back into his head and his legs lock, trembling, but unable to fall. His fur stands on end as the pain continues to ebb through him in waves, mouth opening and closing, but unable to make any noise that wasn't just a choked cry. But as quickly as it began, it ended, his legs giving way, his body shaking and shuddering with the effort. Goldenstar wraps herself around him, as does Lionstar, and she begins grooming his pelt back down.

"Oh Bravepaw," She says, voice lulling his eyes to a close. "To hurt is to be alive, but to be alive is not just pain." He can feel a familiar warmth washing over him, and as his eyes finally close, he awakens, back in the crater in the Moonlands, slightly shivering in the cold.


	6. Chapter 4

((A/N: Sorry for the wait! This chapter took a lot outta me  
-

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Bravepaw." Lionstar rumbles, causing the apprentice to raise his head to look at him.

"I...feel pretty great, actually." Something about him felt new, replenished. As if the journey here had never happened. Lionstar smiles, standing and heading towards the other end of the plateau.

"Ready to head down?"

"I'm ready!" Bravepaw hops up, making his way to where Lionstar stands. Unlike where they had come in, the side is only steep for a short distance, before becoming an easily sloped hillside. "Why didn't we come in this way?!" He asks, looking to his mentor with a huff.

"It wasn't that bad of a climb, was it?" Lionstar ducks his head, coughing slightly.

"Well, no, but still!" He protests, following the golden tabby as he jumps down. The air is chilly, but not unpleasant, and his stomach gives a low rumble. Lionstar looks at him, sighs, and looks over at the landscape below.

"We won't be able to hunt until we get back to our territory, I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine!" He chirps, skittering down the slope. The journey back is uneventful, although Bravepaw was mostly just focusing on what to tell his mom. The sprint across the thunderpath was the only thing he really had to work for, paws sore and the smell of the hard rock causing his nose to crinkle. Once they were back on their own territory- home sweet home- He finds himself starting to run, wanting to get back to camp as fast as possible. He can hear his mentor chuckle at his enthusiasm. He bursts through the camp entrance, pelt prickling- and Lionstar's not far behind. Skidding past Rockpaw and Sparrowtongue, he heads right into the nursery to say hi to his mom.  
"Mom- it was great!" He bursts, chest heaving. She lets out a rumbling laugh, motioning for him to sit near her.

"That's wonderful, Bravepaw! I'm glad your first day out was a good one." She licks his head and he purrs. Thornear gives a snort.

"If he keeps bargin' into the nursery like that, they're gonna demote him back to kit status."

"Oh hush." Honeyglow flicks her tail, and Bravepaw gives his mom one last nuzzle.

"I'm gonna go ask Swiftpaw how his time has been. I love you!" He calls, hopping out of the nursery with a smile. It doesn't take him long to spot his friend- and better yet, Skypaw and Frogpaw are there too! Bounding over, he takes a seat nearby, tail practically wagging.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Bravepaw! What's up?" Skypaw beamed, tilting her head.

"It's good to see you again! You were gone for quite some time. Did the journey go well?" Swiftpaw gestured about wildly with his tail, so much so that Frogpaw batted lightly at it.

"It did! The mountain was gorgeous! HeartClan is really lucky in that regard."

"But not in the winter, kero. Doesn't it get cold?" Frogpaw glanced upwards. "Doesn't sound fun, kero."

"Even then, being that high up sounds like so much fun!" Skypaw stands on her hind legs for a moment, batting at the sky. "Up in the clouds!"

"So, what've you guys done so far?" Bravepaw tilts his head, eager to hear about what he had missed.

"Breezefall took me to explore the territory! It was so cool!" Skypaw can't seem to sit still, beaming brightly. "She even showed me how to hunt! I caught a bird!"

"Cleartongue also showed me the territory!" Swiftpaw adds. "We discussed the warrior code while practicing hunting techniques. It was quite enlightening!" Bravepaw purrs out a laugh. That was a very Swiftpaw thing to do.

"I'm gonna have a lot of catching up to do!" He shakes his head a little, ears drooping. He was _wiped_.

"Hopefully Lionstar takes it easy on you, kero. That trip must've been hard, kero." Frogpaw croaks, looking to the leader's den.

"I...doubt it. But oh well! We still have to make up for that extra moon." He laughs a little.

"Kero. Be prepared to work hard." Frogpaw stretches, and soon the tiny she-cat heads towards the apprentice den. "I'm heading off to sleep, kero. I recommend you do the same." Skypaw nods, bouncing after. "Wait for me, Frogpaw!" She chirps, pressing close to the other she-cat's side.

 _Huh. When were they so close?_ Tilting his head, Bravepaw looked to Swiftpaw, who seemed impassive to the display.

"We should get some rest as well, Bravepaw! Tomorrow will be an early day for all of us!" He smiles, and Bravepaw can't help but smile back.

"Let's give it our all!" The two toms follow the mollies into the apprentice den, and the moment Bravepaw lays in the nest, he _crashes_. Out like a light.

He does, however, awaken when Firepaw pads in, late into the night. Bravepaw's eyes strain to see in the darkness of the den, but he makes out the stiff movements and slump of his shoulders. Curious, he sits up slightly, trying not to alert the other to his surveillance. The half-blind tom is sluggish, and Bravepaw realizes with a growing horror that there's blood swelling up against the white fur. Through the entrance of the den, he sees massive black and orange legs heading off to somewhere else in camp. Moving closer, he presses his nose to Firepaw's pelt, looking up with sad, green eyes. The tom doesn't even have the energy to be startled, instead weakly swiping at him with sheathed claws. Bravepaw backs away, but stays close. Careful to not wake their clanmates, he whispers-  
"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Got caught in the brambles, is all." He mutters, curling his paws under his body. Bravepaw didn't believe that for a second, but he simply thumped his tail.  
"Do you need to go see Silverflower?"

"No." Bravepaw also didn't believe that. But it was better not to push.

"Right. Well, Goodnight, Firepaw." This doesn't get a response, and Bravepaw carefully picks his way back to his own nest.

 _Suspicious. I should keep an eye on Flamestripe._ He thought, tucking his legs in. _Hopefully we'll all be training together tomorrow._

"RISE AND SHINE, APPRENTICES! IT IS TIME FOR YOUR TRAINING!" Lionstar practically roars into the apprentice den, causing multiple adolescent cats to jump. Thistlepaw hisses, Swiftpaw's already awake- The only one NOT startled is Skypaw, who simply rolls around and yawns. As the apprentices slowly shuffle out, they're met face-to-face with their mentors, who, other than Lionstar, Cleartongue, Flamestripe, and Sparrowtongue, look equally as exhausted. _Especially_ Shadowstep.

"TODAY WE WILL BE PRACTICING BATTLE MOVES! THESE ARE IMPORTANT, ESPECIALLY WITH SUCH TENSION IN THE FOREST! PAIR UP WITH YOUR MENTORS AND PLEASE FOLLOW US TO THE TRAINING GROUND!" His voice echoes around the camp, and other warriors are starting to poke out sleepily. Bravepaw, however, has his eyes focused on one cat.

Flamestripe. Bravepaw would get down to the source of where Firepaw's late-night wounds, whether the sour tortie liked it or not. It just made him nervous that the answer was probably "not". He trots over to Lionstar, trying not to let his feelings of disgust show through. He'll have to investigate later.

"Hope you're ready to get your tail kicked, Stumpy!" Thistlepaw's harsh voice calls, cut off by Shadowstep flicking his tail over his mouth.

"Don't be fucking rude. Come on." The trip to the training ground is short, Skypaw bouncing on her toes at the sight of the clearing.  
"Isn't this exciting? I am SO excited!" She chirps, beaming back at Bravepaw.

"It is really cool." He purrs, kicking a bit at the sandy soil.

"Indeed a prime place for training!" Swiftpaw joins, tail straight up. All Bravepaw can do is note Firepaw's discomfort. Lionstar moves near the center, motioning for Bravepaw to join.  
"BRAVEPAW! YOU AND THISTLEPAW WILL BE DEMONSTRATING OUR FIRST MATCH!" Oh no. He doesn't want to give Lionstar a Look, but...Thistlepaw? The cream tom saunters to the middle of the circle, stretching out his forepaws.  
"SHADOWSTEP, CAN YOU EXPLAIN THE RULES?"  
"Right, right." Bravepaw blinks, scooting out of the way when Shadowstep appears behind him. Shadowstep takes his place between the two apprentices.

"Listen up, apprentices. No claws. Don't get too wild. Forfeit or immobility equals defeat." Then he's gone, watching the two square up. Thistlepaw puffs out, circling Bravepaw with a sneer. Bravepaw arches his back in response, but when he does, Thistlepaw lunges forward. _He's aiming for my back leg!_ He tries to move in time, but it's sweeped out from under him, causing him to start falling. He hits the ground with a thud, and Thistlepaw is leaping to try and pin him. His first training session, and he was going to lose! Time seems to slow, and Goldenstar echoes in his mind.  
 _Will of a Tiger, Heart of a Leopard, and the Might of a Lion._

His body hurts- but in a good way, like something inside is just aching to get out. Breathe in- and Thistlepaw's fur is blowing in the wind. Breath out- his heartbeat is in his ears.

His paw raises, and within the blink of an eye, there's a loud THUNK, and Thistlepaw is sent skidding across the dirt. Bravepaw gets to his feet, the leg he used to strike suddenly aching, as if he'd used everything he had just for the one hit. It's with a dawning horror that he realizes Thistlepaw's nose is bleeding.

"I'm gonna kill you for that, Stumpy!" He shrieks, and before Bravepaw can get his tired limbs to move out of the way, Thistlepaw is on him, claws digging into Bravepaw's pelt, teeth digging into his ear. He tries to squirm away- but relief doesn't come until Thistlepaw's grabbed by the scruff by an angry Shadowstep.

"Claws in, Thistlepaw. Back down." It takes a second, but soon he starts to relax, sulking in the grip of his mentor. Shadowstep releases him, and as Lionstar helps Bravepaw to his paws, he can pick up the sound of him giving Thistlepaw a scolding.

"That kind of behavior and attitude won't make you a better warrior, brat. A clan is about working together in the most efficient way possible." He continues on, but Bravepaw isn't willing to sit and watch Thistlepaw get chewed out. Instead, he presses close to Lionstar, and settles down on the sideline at the next pair up. Skypaw and Rockpaw- Skypaw just dances around until Rockpaw wears himself out with a "Great match! Your dodging is crazy!". Swiftpaw and Firepaw- even with Swiftpaw's superior speed and size, all it takes is a few smart, strong blows to get him down. And then Frogpaw and Skypaw, who end up giggling after Frogpaw's massive pounce sends Skypaw bowling across the ground.

"Bravepaw, are you up for another round?" Lionstar looks down, ears flicking. He gives a little yawn, head drooping and body aching.

"I don't think I can, I'm sorry. That one hit just...seemed to take everything out of me." Lionstar nods.

"I understand. Let's take you to see Silverflower." He follows his mentor curiously, and when the little she-cat sees him, she shakes her head.

"Quietpaw, can you go clean off Frostfall's ticks? She wasn't complaining, but there were some on her earlier." The square-jawed apprentice nods, taking a bundle of mousebile with him and trotting out from the den.

"Now, what's all this about?" She curls her tail over her paws.

"Bravepaw needs something to keep his strength up. Training has worn him out."  
"And I suppose that's your doing? Don't try and hide things from me, Lionstar, I may be old, but I'm not blind!" She snorts, sorting through her herbs. "Bravepaw, allow me to predict what happened. You performed an action, perhaps out of desperation, and after an overperformance, you felt exhausted, right?" She looks to him, and he nods. "Lionstar didn't tell you what you were dealing with, then." The massive tom looks at his paws with shame. "Well? Tell him!" She chides, flicking her tail.

"Bravepaw, the Power of the Ancients is something that takes...practice to master. You channeled it without previous experience, and so it drained you with the after effect. In time, you will learn to use it, but...try not to rush it, okay?" He lowers his head, giving Bravepaw a sheepish grin. He just nods, tucking his paws underneath him.

"As for what to give you, I think you just need a little nap after I take care of those scratches." She chews up some herbs Bravepaw can't recognize- but they smell _foul_ -And starts licking them into the wounds. It stings, but he simply digs his claws into the ground until she finishes.

"I'm sorry about all this, Silverflower. I'll try to be more careful next time."  
"I know you will." She gives his head a comforting lick. "Now get some rest."


End file.
